


Like Family Does

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Dean Winchester Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangels, Bad Parent Gabriel, Dean Winchester is So Done, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Family Drama, Gabriel is Reader's Father, Gen, Nephilim, Nephilim reader, Parent Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Tricksters, everyone is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After weird situations started happening around a town, you and the boys decide to investigate. You expect to find a trickster, instead, you find your father. It’s not exactly a nice family reunion.Squared Filled: Nephilim (Swan Song Bingo); Soulmate AU (SPN Dean Bingo)





	Like Family Does

You fell on Dean’s arms suddenly, and looked around in confusion.

You were in TV land after getting inside a warehouse to hunt a trickster the boys had faced not once, but twice already.

“What’s going on?” you looked around. Everyone was moving normally, but the boy were suddenly in different places.

“He froze you,” Sam looked confused. “Why did he freeze you?”

You frowned.

“Who froze me?”

“The trickster,” your soulmate pointed out, releasing his grip from you and turning you to his brother. “That’s insane.”

You ran a hand over your face.

“Please explain to me _what_ is insane,” you requested. “Because I’m still confused.”

Sam moved uncomfortably, putting his hands on his waist.

“We need to survive for 24 hours and then the trickster will talk to us,” he explained. “And… Maybe let us out?”

You arched him an eyebrow and turned to Dean.

“_Really?_ Talk? You said you would _ talk? _”

The older brother nodded.

“Yep. Sam’s idea. Always Sam.”

You closed your eyes.

“24 hours in TV land with a trickster that is freezing and unfreezing me like I’m a fruit pop. Great.”

The boys shrugged, both confused but with their hands as tied as yours, and you were interrupted again by the dark-haired ‘doctor’ that had slapped Sam as soon as you stepped into the place, apparently ready to say something to him when you raised a hand to interrupt her.

“Get out, we’re busy talking. Move, move, move!” you shooed her.

Her eyes widened.

“Yes, ma’am.”

You stared at her back in surprise as she left. Well, apparently, you were her boss. Cool.

“Alright,” you turned back to face them. “Let’s find a way out of this hell.”

You walked around the hospital, not even noticing when the boys stopped following you, trying to find the door out. Every turn you took, however, seemed to bring you only to another corridor.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” you stopped by a red-haired cleaning lady, and she raised her eyes to you in curiosity. “Can you point me to the closest emergency exit?”

She frowned.

“Doctor Y/L/N, are you okay?” she questioned, confused.

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Just… Please?”

She raised her hands and pointed to a random door, and you entered after giving her a tight smile. You followed the stairs down until you reached the ground floor, and left through the door just to find yourself back in the same corridor with the boys.

“Son of a bitch,” you cursed, and Dean turned to you in shock.

“Where were you?” he questioned.

“Trying to find a way out. And I ended up back here.”

Your soulmate took a breath, clearly annoyed, missing the man behind himself. Both of you let out a scream when pain irradiated from the _left cheek_ _of your ass _right after a loud shot echoed through the corridor.

“Fuck,” you fell down.

_ Fucking soulmate bond. _

“Doctor!” a random person ran to you while a group came to Dean. “You’re his soulmate?!”

“No, I just threw myself on the floor because I like the feeling of being down here,” you almost shouted. “Of course I’m his soulmate. Now get him in the operating room and get me out of the floor.”

* * *

You covered your face with your hands, groaning in pure frustration and anger sat in the car. You were completely exhausted.

You’d been tossed from channel to channel, from hospital to Asian TV show, to commercials and stupid sitcoms left and right, and nothing – _ nothing – _seemed to be enough to bring yourselves out of this stupid place.

“I want to get out of here!” you yelled inside the car.

“Don’t yell,” Sam retorted, his voice coming from the radio. “Do you have any idea of how loud you sound when you speak? It’s like you’re in my ear canal.”

Oh, yes. As if things weren’t bad enough, the trickster had turned Sam into the Impala.

“Sorry,” you muttered.

“Try again,” Dean insisted.

“I’ve tried four times already.”

“Try again.”

You touched the inside of the door. Ever since you entered TV land your powers had been failing you for some reason, and you couldn’t figure out _ why. _

You closed your eyes, trying to turn Sam back or get him inside the car, behind you, or whatever. Just to turn him into a human again.

“Well?” your soulmate questioned.

“Nope,” his brother answered, still sound straight from the radio. “I’m still a car.”

Dean sighed.

“Well, next step will have to be without you.”

Your lover left the vehicle with you behind him, and you made sure to stay away from him when he poured holy oil on the floor, creating a circle.

After the almost-30 hours of excruciating torture, and after realising that this trickster was impossible to kill after they’ve used the regular method twice, you had had a wild guess. Maybe he wasn’t a trickster. Maybe he was an angel gone rough.

“Are you ready?”

You confirmed with a nod, holding your angel dagger close hidden from view in your sleeve. You had received it from your father at the only visit he ever made you when you were 11. He hadn’t said much to you, only that your grandparents – two hunters, just like your passed mother – were raising you well and that you should have protection if you were to remain in the family business, giving you the weapon before leaving again. That had been two decades ago.

“Go on.”

“Hey,” your boyfriend shouted. “We give up. We’re gonna do what you say.”

You heard a snap of fingers before the man you’d apparently been hunting down appeared in front of you, and your face fell in surprise right before anger caught up with you.

“You?!”

The angel offered you what you could only describe as an embarrassed smile. You could recognise him anywhere. Your father.

“Hey, little one. You’ve grown up since we last saw one another.”

Dean looked from you to the archangel with a confused face.

“Excuse me?”

“Give us Sam back,” you said, ignoring him. “Right now.”

He took a long breath but snapped his fingers, and you turned around when you heard the door of the Impala closing.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” you spit out, looking back at him. “Aren’t you tired of fucking up people’s lives?”

The angel shifted on his place, ready to answer, but your boyfriend jumped in and interrupted the two of you.

“Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?”

You breathed deep.

“That’s the angel who got my mum pregnant.”

He raised his eyebrows.

“Last time a checked, that’s called being your dad.”

You just gave him the same expression back.

“Last time I checked, dads raised their kids.”

Using the moment of distraction, Sam threw a lighter down, and the circle of holy oil was lit on fire.

“Come on,” the angel grunted, and the place glitch.

In a second, you were just inside a warehouse.

“What gave it away?” he questioned.

“No one recognises family like family, don’t you think?” you put your hands in the pockets of your jacket.

Your boyfriend’s brother turned to you.

“Do you know his name?”

“Not thanks to him,” you eyed the angel from head to toe. “Gabriel.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he argued. “You’re gonna do what you’re supposed to do and things will flow like they are supposed to flow.”

Dean just gave him a look.

“What is daddy using you as his messenger boy now? What did he say?”

His face turned into a mixture of anger and pain.

“He doesn’t say anything about anything. You don’t know anything about family,” he affirmed, eyeing the boys. “What you call apocalypse I call Sunday dinner. No one can stop this and no one is going to stop this.”

“Watch us,” you retorted.

Gabriel shook his head.

“This isn’t about a war, this isn’t about anything you think it is. It’s about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. Why do you think those two are vessels, huh?” he pointed at the two brothers on each side of you. “Michael, the big brother, loyal to a father that doesn’t give a fuck about him. Lucifer, the little brother, never wants to follow Daddy’s plan. And you…” he took a long breath.

You raised your chin, daring him to continue.

“Born into a messy family, destined to a messy family. Do you think you’re a secret? Michael has plans for you, some… Crazy soulmate thing with you and him repopulating heaven after the ones alive die from fighting in the war.”

You frowned, confused. What was he talking about?

“Why do you think I hid you so well? Why do you think I left you with your grandparents? They knew everything about everything,” he affirmed. “They hid you so well even I couldn’t find you.”

You swallowed down hard and Dean reached to hold your hand.

“It’s not gonna happen,” he affirmed. “Come on. Let’s the out of here.”

You walked with him with Sam behind you, and Gabriel’s voice rose when you were about to reach the door.

“What? Are you gonna leave me like this forever?” he asked, clearly afraid.

You sighed. You wanted to, but knew you shouldn’t. Instead, you raised your hands, repeating his snap and watching as the sprinkles came to life.

“Do both of us a favour, will you?” you asked. “Don’t try to look for me. I might not be as forgiving as today if you do.”  



End file.
